


Logan's Darkness

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dark side Logan, Good Deceit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, corrupted Logan, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: When Logan falls, he falls for a long time and when he lands he is in the place that he was always terrified to go. But is it really a bad thing?





	1. Chapter 1

Logan isn’t quite sure what caused it, or the moment that the pin finally dropped for him and made it all come crashing down for him. But what he does know, is that when it did happen, his room ended up being one enormous mess. Books were strewn everywhere, papers and schedules that he had been drafting for weeks upon weeks were ripped and in tatters on the floor. His desk lamp was on the other side of the room and the bulb inside of it was broken. 

  
All in all, the state of that bulb seemed to match his heart at that moment, he was sitting on the floor with his knees curled up to his chest. His room was getting darker and darker by each minute, he may not have known how he got there, but he knew what was happening. As his state of mind got darker and darker he could feel his own form changing as well, becoming more and more twisted. 

At first, he tried to fight against the transformation but eventually, he succumbed to it, what was even the point anymore? Why should he even fight it? He was too far gone as it stood, the others would have been horrified at the sight of him. With his sharp jutting black claws that protruded where his fingertips used to be, deep dark blue crevices started to crack and form all over and cover bits and pieces of his body. It was like his skin had become too dry all of a sudden, like when one didn’t moisturize their lips enough. But it didn’t hurt to move oddly enough, it was just horrifying to look at.

He had once told Thomas that Deceit’s scales weren’t slimy, and now…well now he knew for certain.

“Oh my, look at you…” Speak of the devil himself, peering up from his knees Logan caught sight of the snake, his usual bowler hat was discarded laid off to the side on Logan’s bed as the lying trait stood in front of him with a…worried look on his face. It struck him as odd that Deceit would feel any kind of worry or caring emotion for someone such as him. 

“You’ve fallen from grace…haven’t you?” Deceit sighed as he kneeled down in front of what used to be the logical trait, he had felt the shift in the dark mind space and as such he had come to investigate. Thomas was much too old to be getting a new dark side without the light side knowing. Honestly, though, he had never expected this…Logan didn’t belong here.

Logan burrowed his face back into his knees and Deceit mentally punched himself for asking it in such a straightforward manner. Instead, he attempted to soften his expression a little bit more in an effort to make Logan relax. It was always a rough process of getting a new dark side on board with anything, their first days were always spent huddled up in their room terrified of taking a single step out.

“What’s your name?” Deceit instead asked, seeing that Logan had peeked up again once more to see if he was still there, the tell-tale slump of Logan’s shoulders let him know just how disappointed the logical trait was that he was still here. 

Until finally…

“Jabber…my name now is..is Jabber…”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days, four days to be exact since Logan had forced Deceit out of the logical side’s room. Or rather Jabber’s room as he had come to know him as, the Logan he had seen inside of that room was NOT logic. He didn’t how or what had happened to this twisted and usual form of logic but he had a pretty good idea that it had to do with the light sides.  
It took several tries to get back inside of this Jabber’s room, knocking and asking whether he wished to come out or even eat anything. He never received a response when it came to that, and being honest with himself, Deceit wasn’t expecting to get one either. Logan…no Jabber was reclusive, much more so than what he had heard about from the light sides through the grapevine. Perhaps though, this wasn’t any fault of Jabber’s, he needed to get the side to trust him, to confide in his presence if he was going to make any sort of process about what had happened to the previously logical side.  
What stood out to him most was the crevices, those dark blue and deeply jagged cracks that had formed on the newly dark side’s flesh.   
What had happened? Was he kicked out of the light quarters? Did he no longer feel welcome there?   
Each question tugged at his mind like an incessant kitten tugging at the end of a yarn string, but they would have to wait for later. For now…he needed to learn how to get on Jabber’s good side. So, after an hour of standing in the kitchen and not knowing what on earth he was supposed to do, Deceit gave a grumpy huff. Why was taking care of people so hard to do? He knew nothing about this new side! Why couldn’t he just let him in for Pete’s sake, or at least talk to him?!  
But he knew that answer, just as he had known the moment he had heard the door slamming when Logan had kicked him out. His trust had been broken, and if no one else was going to repair it, then by damned Deceit would take that task even if he was going to complain all along the way.  
In the end, he made pasta. Pasta was easy, just adding some noodles to some boiling water and adding some sauce to it all. It turned out to be a little soupier than he had hoped for, as it turned out he was supposed to actually drain the water before adding anything else. But with a few cubes of chicken, it didn’t taste all that bad. He at least hoped that it would appease Jabber enough to let him in.  
So with two bowls, a couple of spoons, and the entire pot of soup-pasta. He made his way to the room that had appeared between the laundry room and Insomnia’s room at the end of the hall. The other had spent a good portion of the day whining about how the arrival had kept him up later than usual, but they all knew the truth. Like Deceit, Insomnia was worried.  
Nevertheless, he rapped his knuckles on the door, pressed his ear against the cold darkly colored metal door he could hear shuffling behind it. “Lo-Jabber I made some food, let me in?” Deceit mentally berated himself for slipping up and using the logical side’s old name, it wasn’t his intention to seem cruel to Jabber.   
Behind the door, the shuffling stopped, at least until…  
“What is it?” The voice was right behind the door, and for a good second Deceit had to calm his racing heartbeat at the suddenness of it before he swallowed the saliva in his mouth.   
“I made soup, it was meant to be pasta but mistakes happen.” He forced a chuckle out of himself, and the silence stretched between them for a good couple of minutes. At least until he stumbled forward the door creaking open like something that you’d see in a horror movie right before a jumpscare. No jumpscare came thankfully, it was just Jabber sitting on his bed with a cover thrown over his head the dim light to his lamp once again working.  
Everything seemed to be dulled here, the light no longer shone as brightly as it had when his room had been with the others. But then again neither had he, Jabber mused darkly as he watched Deceit as he placed the pot on his desk, like a hound trained to sniff out the faintest hints of blood and fear. He wasn’t aware of it, but his eyes were pretty damn creepy.  
Deceit though, didn’t comment on that, instead, he merely scooped the soup into the two bowls before he dragged the toppled chair over next to the bed. Handing the bowl to Jabber he watched the other take a bite, and he then watched as the logical side pulled his bowl away appearing to be surprised for a moment.  
“It tastes awful…” Jabber bluntly told him, but upon seeing Deceit grinning as he winced he gripped the bowl tighter before spooning in another mouthful, it was bad, but it was the only thing he’d had to eat for four days.  
They lapsed back into silence for a moment longer, and after he was able to choke down the frankly awful “soup” he had created and set the empty bowl down. Deceit stared obviously at Jabber a moment longer, until the other had no choice to look up as he tore into one of the chunks of chicken with surprisingly sharp teeth.  
“Jabber…” Deceit paused, they weren’t there yet but he had to know, what had made the logical side like this? What had broken him in such a way?  
“What happened to you? Why are you here? I mean you obviously don’t belong here with the rest of us, so-” Before he could so much as finish that sentence, Jabber’s bowl was thrown to the side with a loud clatter, spilling the remainder of the noodles on his sheets as he stumbled up to his feet.  
Jabber harshly inhales, a sting glanced deep inside of him at those words and before he knew it, he was shoving Deceit. The other toppled out of his chair, but that wasn’t stopping him as he shoved and shoved again, he was taking things too far now but he had already initiated it by pushing the deceitful side. So he had no choice but to continue.  
Before either of them knew it, Deceit had been once again shoved out of Jabber’s room and the door had once again been slammed shut in his face. With the only difference being that Deceit had an inkling of an idea as to what had set Jabber off before, or at the very least, what had made him fall all the way down here.  
He had some theorizing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

After the colossal failure of last time, he had begun theorizing, he wasn’t nearly as good with his graphs, charts, and information as Jabber had been when he had been just ordinary logic, his lines weren’t at all straight and they weren’t color coded like logic’s would be for some scientific reasoning. Deceit was sure that he resembled Roman at this point, with the endless hours he had been working and thinking about everything that had happened. It was taking him around in loops, and without Jabber helping him out one little bit it was almost impossible to fully know anything for the truth, although he had come to deduce a few things. Whether or not they were true remained to be seen.

He knew that Jabber had reacted badly to him when he had started rambling off and demanding answers from him, if he focused on what he had said right then and there, then perhaps he could get one step closer to finding out.

“I could always ask the others…” He muttered to himself, but that sentiment was quickly dashed as he snorted to himself, there was no way that those light sided idiots would ever tell him what had happened to Jabber. Even in asking them it would give away that not only did he know that something had happened, but also there was now an opening in the within the light sides. So they would just be more on edge than usual, him showing up would likely only elicit a very painful response, and most likely towards him.

“Something had to have happened! Something had to!” Deceit snapped to himself, he slammed his pen down on his messy desk, it was covered in papers. He tried to remain vigilant and to stay on task, but a good majority of his research papers had little doodles on them.

He wanted to know…no he NEEDED to know what had happened to Jabber, but if the other side was anything..he was most certainly the more stubborn out of all of them.

Looking down at his papers, Deceit’s yellow snake eye narrowed and he leaned in closer as he started to scribble on one of the graphs. He felt like he was getting close, he just needed-

And just like that, it was ruined as soon as a hurried knocking could be heard pattering on his door.

“What!” He snapped angrily, his flow of thoughts was absolutely ruined, but swinging open the door he spotted Insomnia standing there, as per usual he was a jittery mess with a cup of pure black coffee in hand that looked like sludge from all of the sugar he had put in it. However, there was a look on his face one that spoke of relief, something had happened.

“The new guy is out! He broke Malicious’ record, he’s cooking!” Insomnia tittered excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his heels, and shutting the door behind him Deceit cautiously slunk forward. Peering into the kitchen he saw that the restless side was indeed right, Lo..no Jabber was standing there in front of the oven attempting to cook something that looked a hell of a lot better than Deceit’s “pasta” he had made the other day. Judging by the smell of it, it was some kind of cheesy pasta, something that goody two shoes side made all the time.

“So you finally came out.” To Jabber’s credit, he didn’t jump or flinch this time when Deceit spoke up, although his grip did tighten somewhat on the spatula he was using. Although his voice was as calm as ever, there was no trace of the rushed panic and tears that Deceit, and Deceit alone had seen in the new dark side’s room.

“Of course, that disgrace that you called food was eventually going to kill me if I continued to eat it, I certainly hope that you aren’t the one who cooks here all the time.” Deceit couldn’t help the cool smirk that came from Jabber’s attitude, he wanted to play like that, did he? As if Deceit hadn’t seen him completely fall apart and as if he still wouldn’t tell him what was wrong, fine two could play at that game.

So he slunk forward again, this time leaning back against the counter by the oven, his eyebrow hitched up just a tad bit. Gone was the normal and professional look of the logical side. Instead, this Jabber wore a hastily put together tie that was a rather odd shade that he honestly couldn’t tell if it looked more purple or blue. He wasn’t even wearing a polo shirt anymore, instead, wearing a steely grey button shirt, and even that was messy given how the top buttons weren’t done and the sleeves were rolled up. The only thing that hadn’t changed was the fact that he still wore the same pants as before.

It took quite a lot not to mention the change of outfit, let alone the fact that Jabber was willingly showing off the deep jagged chasms that traveled from the palms of his hands all the way up to his face. Deceit almost never showed off the scales he had aside from the patch on his face, it seemed…odd that someone such as Jabber would be so blase about it.

“Aren’t you going to ask me?” Jabber’s voice broke through the observations he had been making, and it took him a second to realize what the other was talking about as he turned the burner off pouring a thick goopy package of cheese on the drained noodles.

‘Oh’ The realization whopped him in the face and Deceit scowled at the almost mocking tone that left the other, ‘He’s fucking testing me.’ In more ways than one, he came to notice, as what he had perceived as smooth movements from the other were almost robotic in nature.

He..Jabber was afraid of him asking, he was afraid of him finding out and…and what mocking him for it? Making fun of him in the only place he had left to go? Deceit felt a burning in his chest, why couldn’t things just be simple? Why couldn’t Jabber just tell him?

But he knew the reason, if he wanted those answers he’d need to work for them. He couldn’t spend all day huffing and puffing over his desk on graphs and charts that would be useless to him, he had to actually work.

“Nope,” He quickly said, as he examined the nails of his gloves, from the corner of his eye he could see Jabber’s head almost snapping back over to look at him although he obviously tried to play it cool. “If you don’t want to tell me then don’t, that’s how life works right?” As smoothly as he had come in, Deceit pushed himself off the counter. He could practically read Jabber’s internal thoughts at this point. Eventually, he’d crack and tell him, and if he didn’t…well he’d find out anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

If you’d asked what Insomnia’s usual nights were like, he’d probably tell you that it was full of keeping Thomas awake at odd ends of the night, coffee so black and so full of sugar that he could barely stand to stay still for more than a couple of seconds, and doing anything that he could until his body could no longer stand to have his mind awake until he completely passed out from exhaustion. It certainly wasn’t a healthy lifestyle, but Insomnia didn’t classify himself as a healthy person.

To add to it, most of his nightly escapades normally didn’t involve snooping on others, and yet here he was.

Jabber in all honestly wasn’t someone that Insomnia knew a lot about before he had fallen down here in the pit with the rest of them, he was someone important..or at least he had been. He couldn’t be too important now though, seeing as this was where they all went when they weren’t important anymore, Dread had been one of them in the very VERY early years that he could still recall. He hadn’t made quite the noise that Jabber had made coming down though. Not that it mattered in the end, seeing as they all ended up in the same place.

Although, he didn’t really care about any of that if he was being truthful with himself. It mostly didn’t involve him so he just had no reason to care over the squabbles of Deceit and the other light sides, his main concern was getting in enough of his favorite tv shows in as many nighttime hours as he could.

So really, it just didn’t make sense for him to be here with his ear pressed against the door, he listened close and if he held his breath he could faintly..just faintly hear it. Rough but muffled sobs, like someone, was gasping and choking on each breath they were taking in but it was just too difficult. He could hear the catch of Jabber’s breath, the way it seized as if he was trying to keep it all in and buried deep inside of himself, but ultimately failing to do so.

He could just imagine the splotches of tears that stained the other’s pillow, would he be biting the pillow to keep himself quiet? Or was he shoving his entire face into it like a teenager crying over a boyfriend? 

For whatever reason, Jabber struck him as the kind of persona to try and scrunch himself up so very tight as if that would confine all of his emotions into a singular pill that would make it easier to swallow.

But, if Insomnia knew anything about pills, it was that they were very hard to swallow if there were too many of them.

Which is why that in itself surprised him when he felt the dashing sensations of regret and sympathy for the newer dark side who was pretty much wallowing in his own self-pity without anyone to really drag him out of it. Deceit didn’t know how to deal at all with tears, Dread wasn’t much use since he had closed himself off to pretty much everyone, and Malicious…well it would be one massive mistake to even go near him at this time of night.

Insomnia wanted to groan and stamp his foot when he finally realized that it came all down to him to solve this thing, he hated having to do stuff when it was his time. He was supposed to be watching Parks and Recreation again with a coffee in one hand and a pizza in the other, not doing…this.

Still, even as he pouted like a petulant child he raised his hand giving a jittery little knock on the metal door that really felt too cold to the touch. The crying abruptly stopped, and he was pretty sure he could hear sniffling as the footsteps came closer. When the door suddenly opened Insomnia fixed on a smile that was way too big for his face, Jabber’s eyes were rimmed in red and one of the cracks on the other’s face seemed to have all of a sudden snapped over the slope of his nose.

“I was just about to go and get some coffee! Would you like to join me?” Insomnia’s voice was such a chipper sound, and it was something that he didn’t at all feel, then again he rarely did so. The narrowing of Jabber’s eyes though made him committed to the part, the only thing he had on display was cheerfulness and nothing more and he was so happy when it actually paid off.

Jabber gave a short but stiff nod, not saying much as he stepped into the hall shutting his door behind him. Insomnia could have been wrong, but it looked like dozens upon dozens of pictures were spread out all over Jabber’s bed. Were they of his old friends? Had they been the ones to push him into the pit like they did to Dread? Whatever it was, he was sure that it would come to light sooner or later.

After a few minutes, the two of them were sat at the dining room table, Jabber was seated right across from Insomnia looking into the lighter colored coffee that Insomnia wouldn’t be caught dead drinking. He couldn’t help but to wrinkle his nose as he saw the other drinking it so easily, it almost made him gag to watch it. How on earth could someone stomach coffee with only evaporated milk in it?

“May I ask you a question?” Jabber’s voice actually managed to startle Insomnia for a split second, he hadn’t been expecting their newest recluse to talk during their little coffee break.

“Sure, but only if I can return the favor!” He chipperly said, before guzzling down his coffee at such a rate that it made Jabber wince to watch the sludge of coffee and sugar go down.

“May I pass, if I can’t answer.” This was something that Insomnia had honestly expected, questions and answers didn’t come without a bargain. In this case, it was a bargain he could agree to, so without hesitating, he nodded his head before getting up to pour himself another cup.

“Why do you stay up so late? I can hear you sometimes, going through the hallway every night.” An easy question, at least in Insomnia’s mind. Turning around he leaned back against the counter stirring the seven heaping spoonfuls of sugar he had put into his drink. He took an extra long sip before he thought to give an answer, it was never an easy answer for others to swallow but it was one he was able to tell all too easily.

“Because I am afraid, so I stay awake.” He saw the other squinting in confusion as well as curiosity, there may have been some worry in the other’s gaze as well but he didn’t look too deep into it.

No one was ever worried for him, he was a disorder, after all, it would have been better if he wasn’t there at all, but then again life didn’t always work out like that least of all for him.

“Why what are you afraid of?” Insomnia bounded up from his spot next to the counter wagging his finger at the other with a tut, and the deep frown that set on the other’s face clearly showed that he was disappointed. Although he didn’t relent.

Scooting up on the table now, Insomnia got a little bit closer than usual as he asked his question, “Why are you here in the pit?” He chattered off, and almost immediately Jabber’s face gained a pained and pinched look to it, the wrong question.

“I pass.” Came the immediate answer, and really he expected nothing less.

“Did someone make you come down here?” He tried again this time, another pinched look and yet another wrong question to be asking. Jabber chugged his coffee down before heavily setting it on the table. 

“I pass.” Was all that answered him.

 

It was almost infuriating had Insomnia not understood it so much, no…that was a lie. He was still angry, but seeing the gentle curve of Jabber’s neck as he almost regretfully seemed to be looking down either in shame or his own flavor of regret, Insomnia didn’t have the heart to hold it against him. Despite himself, and despite whatever he had told the others on how he would react upon coming face to face with a light side, he couldn’t hate Jabber for being so short and so distant to them. He was like them now, he was abandoned, forgotten, and apparently useless to the others upstairs.

So he took in a deep breath, if he had spent countless hours rewatching and watching again Parks and Recreations then he could..no he would have the patience for this in order to do it right.

“Alright then smart guy, then what’s your favorite tv show?” And to see Jabber’s eyes peering up at him and lighting up more than usual, well it made this patience well worth it.


End file.
